


加州旅馆（中）

by Dio_dio



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_dio/pseuds/Dio_dio
Kudos: 1





	加州旅馆（中）

“Moon Band？我好像听说过这个乐队。怎么突然想起带我看演出了。”  
“报答您的收留之恩呗。”  
金容仙跟着金恩智来到一处地下酒吧，似乎是所谓Moon Band的主场，除了门口挂着Moon & Sun的店名，这件酒吧四处贴着她们的剪影海报与“Moon Band”字样的大大小小的霓虹灯，顺手拿过放在桌子中间的名片：“Moonstar……怎么，这个乐队还跑酒吧商演嘛，每张桌都放一盒名片，Moonstar是谁？好油……”  
“您好，我就是Moonstar，Moon Band的主唱，Moon & Sun的老板。”文星伊在卡座看到金恩智带着这个女人进入自己的酒吧，等她们落座，才从沙发上起来上前去打招呼。  
「真的是年上吗？！」  
“您好，金容仙。”金容仙被背后突然出现的声音吓地身躯一震，转头回应的招呼还带着受惊的余韵，看清来者的脸后，又惊喜的转向金恩智：“诶？！恩智，这不是你的对象吗？上次在家里还……”说到在家里，金容仙突然想到那天回家拿资料在家里碰见的女人，一根筋地走到房间，突然意识到刚才看到的赤身裸体，红着脸又冲出房间便看到同住的表妹将她送走，好不容易盘问出女人的身份，警告了一声下不为例后便宜草草完结了这回事，金容仙当然没有说她在之前看到了什么，因为，她忘了……  
只顾着自己的脸颊一阵滚烫，没有注意到面前的文星伊在听到“对象”一词之后阴沉下来的脸色，和隔壁金恩智心虚的神情。  
“对象？我们他妈只是上过几次床而已。你倒好，一厢情愿起来了。”  
“当时情况紧急嘛，总不能直说你是我炮友吧。我会去解释的。”  
文星伊一拳砸在卫生间的墙上，看着瑟缩在墙角的金恩智：“我他妈最讨厌别人恬不知耻的自作多情。”  
“你反应这么大干嘛！我不是说了会去解释吗，你他妈是不是就想泡金容仙，你他妈配？”  
一脚踹上隔间的门，文星伊发过誓不打女人，怒气冲冲地走出卫生间，留下金恩智一人与空气对峙。  
今天的演出显然不是文星伊平常的风格，隐藏在音乐中的怒气让歌声披上一层狂野的荆棘，绵里藏针的新风格勾起了在场听众的好奇心，虽然歌手的每一场演出都会有些不同，但今天的文星伊格外的盛气凌人。  
“你对象的风格，倒是很独特……”  
“她不是我对象，我开玩笑的。”  
“那她怎么……”突然想起来自己好像还没和表妹说过这事，金容仙急忙闭了嘴，“害……现在小孩开玩笑都是这样开的嘛，有趣有趣。”  
「完了，恩智要是知道我看见她朋友裸体怎么办？！」  
“诶，你朋友朝我们走过来了诶，诶？她怎么看上去不太开心？”  
“喜欢我的演出吗？”文星伊果然是专业的，在看见金容仙注意到走近的自己后，马上换上标准的迷人微笑辅助自己吸引人的眼神。  
“咱Moonstar的演出，谁还敢说不好啊，怎么，今天晚上没有女孩投怀送抱了吗？”在卫生间里吃了瘪的金恩智抢过话头乘机呛了几句，但是在金容仙眼里也只是朋友间的开玩笑罢了。  
“Moonstar，今晚陪陪我好吗？我现在很难过。”金澯美在闪变的灯光中出现，一条雪白修长的手臂环上了文星伊的肩膀上，故意凑近文星伊开口耳语，酒红的长卷发暧昧地扫在她的脖颈，温热的气息有意无意地吹到她的耳边，。  
眼前两人的亲昵在被大脑接收形成刺激，金容仙收了收愣直的眼神，尴尬地拿起桌上的杯子灌了一口，进入嘴中的液体裹挟着舌头，一瞬之间刺痛感占据主位，取代了刚入口时骗人的醇香。  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
“？！表姐，你怎么拿我的杯子？Moon，你帮我看一下她，我给她出去买水，你别给我搞什么小动作。”  
“呃......”文星伊把自己的脸远离了几分，腾出视线看了一眼脸已经涨红的金容仙，  
「不会吧，一口就红脸？」  
“Moon~我在和你讲话。”金澯美表现出了明显地醉态，软软地挂在文星伊身上。  
“文星伊！操你妈你搞我女人。”一个酒瓶划过刺眼的光线，在空中画出凶狠的弧度，朝着文星伊回过头的脑门砸去。  
一瞬间，绿色的玻璃碎片在半空中炸开花，自由的碎屑散下，落在一脸震惊的文星伊身上，同时也吓地金澯美一下酒醒，放开文星伊：“申......申智珉。”  
“欸！你没事吧！”文星伊不知道金容仙为什么突然挡到自己前面，不断在耳边回响的爆瓶声冲得她反应过来的刹那抓起桌上的酒瓶将其砸破，锋利的刺口对准仍在发愣的申智珉：“你们两个脑子进水泥发疯吵架别他妈来我这里闹事。你自己女人你不讨不好还得我来哄，无不无能，给我滚出去。”  
虽然用手臂挡住了正面的撞击，但飞出来的玻璃碎片还是在金容仙的脸上划出一道血痕，幸好没有伤到手臂上的动脉，可伤口还是有点惨不忍睹。文星伊示意了一下在高处巡视的管理人，嘈杂的人群随着清场的广播从大门散出，很快，偌大的酒吧里只剩下她们两个人。  
“你是傻逼吗？”文星伊把金容仙带到办公室里，在沙发上坐下，取出医药箱：“别乱动，可能会有点痛，忍一下。”小心翼翼地用镊子夹住扎进肉里的玻璃，“别看。”在取出前抬眼看了看金容仙，显然是太痛了，微红的脸颊紧紧地皱着，眼睛紧闭不敢去看自己的伤口，“这么怕痛逞什么能，以为自己很牛逼是不是。”  
“嘶......呜......”一下拔出碎片，手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩眼见地冒出头来，疼得金容仙全身一颤。  
“你是哑巴了吗？重了不会说话吗？”  
“嗯......轻点......啊！痛！”  
包扎好之后，文星伊还故意压了一下伤口：“让你长个记性。把脸转过来，脸上也要消一下毒。”  
“脸别皱着，还想继续流血吗？”  
原先布满醉意的脸已经被疼的惨白，显得流血的伤口更加的殷红，不自然地放松使其微微的颤动着，下巴的软肉被微凉的手指拖着，不是第一次伤口消毒，金容仙还是怕太疼，眼睛仍然不敢睁开。  
“唔......？”接触面部伤口的不是意料中冰凉的酒精，取代之的却是意想不到的温热，疑惑地睁开眼，文星伊的左眼猛然放大在的视线里，对着自己的右眼，湿润的感觉在自己的伤口处轻轻滑动，伴随着微小的吮吸。  
金容仙心底一惊，一把推开文星伊，又抱了抱因为用力而发疼的手臂，一双大眼瞪着面前不以为意的始作俑者：“你干嘛！”  
“消毒......”  
“消毒这样消毒的吗？”  
“用酒精会疼......”  
“......可是，这样会感染啊......”  
“那行......”文星伊夹出酒精棉，狠狠按在金容仙的脸上。  
“呀！唔......”  
双唇突然被意外的冰凉覆盖住，看着面前合上的双眼，金容仙也不自觉地闭上眼睛，下意识地轻咬回应着温软舔舐的小舌，使其乘虚而入，勾动另一方的热情，互相交缠起舞。右手抚上意欲欺身而上的腰，宽大的卫衣很容易就让人探入其中。感受到腰脊上出人意料的主动，文星伊松开已经喘不过气的嘴，意味深长地看了一眼金容仙，看到她竟依然面不改色，禁不住愣了愣：  
「这女人的肺活量，好强......」  
“哈......怎么能松懈呢？Moonstar。”  
金容仙把身体向前一倾，把文星伊放倒在沙发上，早就在身上游走的手顺势抚上挺立的一峰，摩挲着细腻的肌肤食指与中指挑逗扭转着顶尖，惹得小腹一阵瘙痒。好不容易得到喘气的机会，文星伊微仰着头，张嘴呼吸着新鲜空气，感受金容仙在她的下颌线上一点一点吻过后，又埋头在敏感的颈窝流连，忽然眉头一皱，觉得事有蹊跷：  
「欸？！不对！我才是攻！」

知道戛然而止的尴尬吗？在文星伊意识到事有蹊跷，刚想拉出沙发第二层的沙发床乘机翻身回压的时候，电话铃声从金容仙的包里响起，在金恩智的夺命连环call下，金容仙还是拒绝了文星伊不要去接电话的请求而起身去接了电话。  
“表姐你在哪？为什么我一回来酒吧就关门了，你不会一个人走回去了吧。”  
“不用担心，我和酒吧老板一起在酒吧里面。”  
“哎呀，你和她在一起我才要担心，你快点出来，我们回家了。”  
“好我马上就出来。”  
金容仙回头看了看一脸余韵未散的文星伊，讪讪地笑了笑：“那个......恩智和我要回去了，谢谢你帮我处理伤口啊，有缘再见，Moonstar。”  
“等等！你脸上的伤，你过来我给你贴张创可贴吧。”  
“啊......好。”  
“文星伊。”文星伊从医药箱中找出一张创可贴，撕开包装，小心地贴在已经止了血的伤口上，“我的名字是文星伊，文化的文，星星的星，伊甸的伊，文星伊。”  
“好，文星伊，星伊。”


End file.
